White horse
by lone princess19
Summary: Now, she knows that she isn’t a princess and she wasn’t her prince...one-shot!..i'm back again, but just to post this story..


**A/N: I promise to post a story even it's just one-shot right? Well that's the reason I post this…just kidding actually, I just want to post short chapters. I can't post a very long chaps 'coz I don't have enough time for long chapters…**

**Onee-chan: it's really sad; you didn't able to watch mai hime even the last episode when the channel 5 replays it. **

**This is inspired by the music video and song 'white horse' by 'Taylor Swift'.**

**And one more thing…in all one-shot stories, natsuki is always the one who have been hurt by shizuru. This time, it's natsuki…**

* * *

Rain drops is falling on her window pain and the sky is dark as she cries while sitting between the chimney and drawer. It's been an hour since she started to cry. She never expected that her fairy tale once she had will end soon.

Then suddenly her phone rang.

"Hello…" she said.

"_I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to hurt you…"_

_**Say you're sorry**_

_**That face of an angel comes out**_

_**Just when you need it to.**_

"…"

"_Can you forgive me?"_

It took a couple a seconds before she answered.

_**As I pace back and forth**_

_**All this time cause**_

_**I honestly believed in you.**_

"Yes…"

----

**Four days ago**

Her friend called her. Her friend invited her to have some coffee in a coffee shop. They are talking about their life and the other. When her friend asks her about her love life, this is what she answered:

"Well, it's really great. I'm really lucky that I found her." She said.

"Oh really? Great! I thought you'll never find someone…" her friend said.

"Well, you're wrong 'coz I found her." She said as she let out a small chuckle.

"Uhm, can I know who she is?"

"Why yes haruka, her name is Kuga Natsuki." she said as she smiles.

Haruka's smile fade away as sadness was clearly visible on her face.

"What's wrong?" she as her smile fades away too and replace by a concern face.

"Do you know who she is? I don't want to destroy your happy life with her but…" haruka sigh because she doesn't want to continue.

"But what and who she is haruka?" she asks.

Haruka let out another sigh before she speaks.

"She is the big player here in town and yesterday, I saw her in front other's house and…and I saw an orange-head woman open the door and…" haruka can't continue anymore as she turned her gaze to her coffee.

Her eyes widen on what haruka confess. She was very shock of course and felt betrayed.

Haruka feel so sorry to her friend. She doesn't want to tell her about what this natsuki did, but she need to for her friend's sake. She turns her gaze again to her friend and sighs.

"They kissed before entering the house." Haruka knew what will happen next. But she can't do anything.

She's shock even more at what she heard. Then, tears formed on her eyes as she leaned to haruka. "You're lying right?" she said. "Right, haruka?"

But haruka only shook her head. After this, her tears fell down from her eyes.

'_why?' _she thought as she cries.

_**Holdin' on**_

_**The days drag on**_

_**Stupid girl, I should have known, I should have known.**_

---

_**That I'm not a princess.**_

_**This ain't a fairytale.**_

_**I'm not the one you sweep off her feet,**_

_**Lead her up to stairwell.**_

She cries as the rain got stronger.

_**This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town.**_

_**I was a dreamer before you went and let me down.**_

_**Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around.**_

"Natsuki…" the only word she kept saying as she cries.

---

**One day ago**

She was on her way on her home. It's been four days since she found out what true natsuki is. She stops communicating with natsuki too.

Her hands are on her the pockets of her black hoody jacket while walking. She's out in the world with her thoughts while walking with her eyes, watching every step of her feet. When she turns her eyes on her way, she saw a familiar person holding some groceries while walking to unfamiliar house.

She was very shock. As that person turn her head on her. That person was shock too.

"Natsuki…" she said.

And it added more surprise to her, natsuki tries to explain but cut off when an orange haired woman opens the door.

And so, she now really believed at haruka.

She ran away as she cries.

---

She remember those days she and natsuki was very happy.

---

She snuggles more closely to natsuki's neck as she finally feels so comfortable while lying on couch wit natsuki. Natsuki kissed her hair. She smiled. She gave her true smile to natsuki. She placed her head back to natsuki's comfortable shoulder as natsuki's fingers caress her porcelain face. Natsuki smiled.

She looked to the emerald eyes of natsuki. She's lost in natsuki's eyes as she didn't notice that she's completely in love with natsuki.

_**Maybe I was naive, got lost in your eyes,**_

_**And never really had a chance.**_

_**My mistake, I didn't know to be in love…**_

She had so many dreams about natsuki and her. A very happy ending.

_**I had so many dreams about you and me.**_

_**Happy endings, now I know...**_

---

Even it's been an hour since she cried; her tears are still falling down to her face. And all she asks is, WHY.

"_I'm so sorry shizuru, I know I really hurt so much but…Can you give me another chance?"_

_**And there you are on your knees.**_

_**Begging for forgiveness, begging for me.**_

_**Just like I always wanted but, I'm so sorry.**_

"No…" she said as she closed her Motorola phone.

Now, she knows that she isn't a princess and natsuki wasn't her prince.

_**Cause I'm not your princess.**_

_**This ain't a fairytale.**_

_**I'm gonna find someone some day, who might actually treat me well.**_

_**This is a big world.**_

_**That was a small town, there in my rearview mirror disappearing now.**_

She cried her last tears and after that, she stood up. And started to pack her things.

After packing her things. She pulls out her phone and dialed a number.

"Hello, this is shizuru…I'm going somewhere she will not able to see me…thank you."

_**And it's too late for you and your white horse...**_

_**It's too late for you and your white horse to**_

_**Catch me now.**_

'_Now, you can no longer see me now……goodbye natsuki……' _she thought as her car drove away.

_**Oh, Oh,Oh,  
Try and catch me now ohh  
Its too late  
To catch me now**_

**

* * *

**

A/N: ano, do you like it?

**Please R & R!!**

**I'm so sorry for those who reviewed in the story 'The Picture'. I wasn't really able to reply because I have no time…**

**-Ruru-**


End file.
